youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora
Game = |-| Manga = Sora (ソラ?) is an original character created by Tetsuya Nomura, the protagonist of the series and the character that the player directly controls through a majority of the series. Sora's weapon is the Keyblade. Though not the original one chosen to wield the Keyblade, Sora was ultimately chosen over Riku because Sora was faithful to the light, while Riku opened himself to darkness. Nomura has stated that Sora's name can be interpreted as "sky"; the Japanese word for sky is sora (空?). Over the course of the games, Sora grows older and matures. Nomura wanted to help illustrate this by having his fighting style in Kingdom Hearts II reflect his maturity; the combat system was completely reworked in the game for this purpose. He is voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. At the beginning of the series, Sora is fourteen years old and lives on Destiny Islands along with his two friends, Riku and Kairi. When their world is attacked by a group of dark beings known as the Heartless, the three are separated. During the invasion, he obtains the Keyblade. Soon after, Sora meets Donald Duck and Goofy, who join him on his search for his friends. To blend in with the inhabitants of the various worlds they visit, the group's appearances are altered by Donald's magic. Sora later meets Riku on several occasions, but the two clash over saving Kairi. Riku is later possessed by Xehanort's Heartless. After fighting him, Sora sacrifices his own heart to restore Kairi's to her body, becomes a Heartless and creates a Nobody, Roxas, in the process. Soon after, his heart is restored by Kairi. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then fight and defeat Xehanort's Heartless, and with the help of Riku and King Mickey on the other side, they seal the door to Kingdom Hearts. Afterwards, Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve to find Riku and the King, who were trapped on the other side. While traveling the three find a fortress known as Castle Oblivion. Upon entering, Sora's memories are manipulated by a girl named Naminé, under the commands of the Organization that is controlling the castle. The Organization uses Naminé's powers to make Sora forget Kairi and replace his memories of Kairi with herself. Sora discovers the truth behind the events that have taken place and after defeating the Organization members, he meets with Naminé. She puts Sora, Donald, and Goofy to sleep for one year to restore his memories to their state prior to entering Castle Oblivion, at the cost of losing their memories of the events in the castle. The three awake a year later in Twilight Town and learn about the Nobodies and Organization XIII. Sora also obtains a new ability, "Drive Form", from the new attire provided to him by the fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, which allows him to transform into more powerful forms and access new abilities. Sora and the others begin their quest to confront Organization XIII and solve the mystery to why Sora is constantly being referred to as "Roxas". They eventually find King Mickey and Riku, and also rescue Kairi who is kidnapped by Organization XIII during the game, and these friends assist in fighting the Organization's leader, Xemnas. Sora and Riku are separated from the others to fight Xemnas one last time. After defeating him they find their way back to Destiny Islands, where they are reunited with Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. A digital version of Sora serves as the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts coded. Trivia Sora is a stinky keyblade wielder. He is best friends with Riku and Kairi. He poops his pants after fighting .Sora also does it after boss fights. Instead of using his keyblade,he poops on Heartless and the repliku. Sora will also appear in Mario & Friends Save Youtube Poop: The Game. Sora smells like poop. Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Morbid Sprites Category:Goodie-Goodie Category:RISD